Out of the Darkness
by Mogo Girl
Summary: Penelope and Derek have drifted apart and now she's in trouble. Will he be there when she needs him more than ever? Anti-Kevin. Don't like, don't read! If you read, please review! THanks Last chapter rated M
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters._

Out of the Darkness

Chapter 1

Penelope Garcia was usually the first to grumble at the cold weather. This year, however, had been different. With the coldness came a good excuse to bring out the long sleeves, dark tights and other items of clothing that could be used to cover the ever growing number of bruises on her body without people questioning her. She welcomed the chance to wrap herself in the soft feel of cashmere and fluffy cotton sweaters, it brought her comfort and made her feel protected, at least for a little while; things she had not felt much of in the last couple of months.

She hadn't even realized when the physical abuse had started happening. The first time genuinely seemed like an accident. Kevin felt so bad afterwards and helped her treat her wounds with such care. She never even gave a second thought to the possibility that he had tripped her on purpose. Why should she? There had been no signs that he was capable of such things before. Sure, there had been the times when he would sneak up on her and scare her or he might let something nasty slip when they were arguing about the time she spent with the team…and Derek Morgan. But they were just things said in the heat of the moment. All couples argued at some point, right?

That first injury had been a nasty one, a severe cut above her eye that required stitches and had caused severe bruising to her face. It had happened during an argument at Kevin's apartment after she had missed dinner because Derek had called while on a case and had needed her to get some information for the team, causing her to have to stay late at the BAU. Nothing out of the ordinary but by the time she made it to Kevin's he was furious and had started yelling the minute she walked in the door. After a few minutes, Penelope had decided she wanted to leave rather than have the same old argument again so she had sidestepped Kevin trying to get around him to the door. Her foot caught against something, what she thought was the rug at the time, and it sent her sprawling face-first into the coffee table. Kevin had immediately come to her aid and took her to the ER to get stitches and lavished her with love and apologies for the next few days. Penelope hadn't even bothered to try and hide the bruises from her colleagues, explaining that she had done something really stupid and clumsy, actually believing it herself at first.

That was until these little 'accidents' seemed to start happening every time she was with Kevin. A trip here, a bump there, suddenly she realized that there was more to it than just being clumsy. Kevin seemed to somehow be orchestrating her bouts of clumsiness, although she could never prove anything, she knew in her heart, it was true. The progression had been so gradual and the bruises no big deal so that at first, she didn't say anything. She knew she should just leave him but every time she got up the courage to tell him she was going to, he would say that he couldn't live without her and if she left, he wouldn't be able to go on, dropping not-so-veiled hints that he would do something drastic. She couldn't be responsible for Kevin hurting himself, and things weren't really so bad, were they? So she had stayed, and now it seemed like she had passed a point of no return. So she had learned to live with her decision and the consequences it brought. She was sure, if she just waited it out, things would change and Kevin would come to his senses again and everything would be all right. She just hoped it was soon.

* * *

Derek had begun to sense a slight change in his best friend, Penelope Garcia, over the last few months and it worried him. Trouble was, he couldn't seem to put his finger on what the problem was and since he had started dating Tamara Barnes and he had become temporary Unit Chief, he and Penelope's bond seemed to have been somewhat strained. Unfortunately, he didn't feel as comfortable as he used to with confronting her about her private life.

But that didn't mean he still didn't care about her. Actually, he cared more than he could even admit to himself. Every time she would walk by lately, he would notice some of her usual sparkle and shine seemed to have dimmed and he would get a sudden urge to fold her into his arms and protect her from whatever was bringing her down. But in his position as Unit Chief he had to keep things professional at work and by the time work was done, he knew she would be going home to Kevin. She didn't need him intruding on her relationship. He had let his chance with her slip by when she first started seeing Kevin and he hadn't said anything, now he had to live with that choice and let her have her space.

Fortunately, he had found out a few days earlier that Hotch had decided to return to the team after the horrible murder of his wife. For Derek, that meant he could go back to being a regular agent as opposed to the Unit Chief. At first, chief is what he thought he wanted but soon realized that he needed to be a part of the action, not doing paperwork every night until midnight. He wanted to be a part of the team again, not their leader. That was Hotch's role, and as far as Derek was concerned, always would be. It would also give him a chance to work his way back into a more comfortable role in Penelope's life. How he had missed calling her "Baby Girl" and "Sweetheart" and flirting over the phone with her when they were on a case. He needed that again, he needed her.

Derek also knew that in order to get her friendship back, a few changes would have to be made. Not the least of which being his relationship with Tamara would have to end. He knew that Penelope had been right when she told him it was inappropriate for him to date a victim's sister but he had been hard headed and done it anyways. He knew even at the time that it hurt Penelope when he ignored her advice, but he had felt hurt too. How dare she tell him who to date when there she was with Kevin right under his nose. He realized that he was being petty but for some reason he couldn't stop himself even though Tamara never really filled the hole in his heart that Penelope had left.

Now he would have to fix things. He would let Tamara down easy, it wasn't her fault, but it had to be done. After that, he would go and talk to Penelope, tell her he was sorry and beg her forgiveness if he had to…he just knew he needed his best friend and confidant back in his life and he would do whatever it took to do that. The next day was Saturday and he decided he would pick up some of Penelope's favorite pastries and coffee and arrive at her apartment bright and early in the morning and have the discussion with her that was long overdue.

_Friday Night, 9:00 pm, Penelope's apartment._

It had been a long week at work and Penelope was ready for a restful weekend. She would have preferred just going home and cuddling up with a big bowl of cheese popcorn and some old movies but Kevin was hell bent on going out.

"Kevin, I appreciate you wanting to take me out, really, but can't we just stay in tonight?" she asked as they walked in the door of her apartment.

"Well, of course, you have all the time in the world for those people at work but I ask you to do one thing during the week and you don't want to!" he snapped back at her.

"Okay, okay, I'll go get ready, " she sighed as she put down her bag and headed towards the bedroom. She had come to realize that to fight with Kevin when he was in this kind of mood could be dangerous to her health. How had she ever let things get this far, she wondered as she opened her closet. She so missed her simple movie nights with Derek that they used to share. When had she lost her best friend and when had she let her life get so complicated? Things needed to change and she knew it but she had been afraid to talk to anyone at the BAU, afraid of the repercussions from Kevin but maybe it was time. Derek would understand if she could just talk to him.

But he hadn't seemed very perceptive to her lately between his job and Tamara Barnes. Perhaps that was partly her fault, too and maybe it was time to change things. As she stood in her closet deciding what to wear, she made up her mind that tomorrow she would call Derek and talk to him. Maybe she wouldn't tell him about Kevin but at least talking to her friend would help and starting to get things back on track would bring some joy into what had become a dreadful existence.

"What the hell, you're not even dressed yet?" Kevin abruptly interrupted her thoughts. She didn't know how long she had been standing in the closet thinking but it was evidently too long for Kevin's liking. Reaching over he roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and slapped her across the face.

"Ow, Kevin, what…" she started to protest as tears streamed down her cheeks and her hand rose to the sting of her cheek.

"Shut up, Penny! I've had enough and I'm through waiting for you! I'm tired of always coming second in your little world and I'm not going to take it anymore!" he screamed as he shook her violently. Kevin had finally gone over the edge and Penelope could see it in his eyes. She tried her best to jerk herself out of his grip but it didn't work. Before she knew what was happening he had drug her out of the closet and had thrown her violently against the exposed brick wall of her bedroom. Her head slammed against the wall and she could feel the consciousness begin to drain from her as Kevin continued to rant and rave. Suddenly she could feel Kevin's boots as they kicked her repeatedly in the stomach.

"My God, he's going to kill me," she thought as she struggled to squirm away from his oncoming foot without success. As she succumbed to the darkness, a faint smile crossed her lips as an image of first her parents, and then Derek, crossed before her eyes.

_TBC_

_Ok so the muse is at it again. I know this is an intense beginning but I promise the muse has better things in store (she better!). Please R&R. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't' own Criminal Minds or the characters…my muse just borrows them, twists them to her liking and puts them back. _

_Thanks to everyone for the great reviews on Chapter 1! Each review is a wonderful gift and they make my day. _

Chapter 2

_7:30 am - Derek Morgan's house_

Derek had slept well and had woken up with a smile on his face, something he couldn't say had happened in a long time. He knew that going to see Penelope this morning was the right decision. Just thinking about spending some one on one time with her again made him happy.

Before heading home last night, he had stopped by Tamara's apartment and the two had had a long talk. He explained that he had never meant to lead her on and he was sorry if she had gotten the wrong impression about their relationship but that he didn't want it to go any further knowing that his heart wasn't with her. He never mentioned Penelope's name but Tamara knew who he was talking about, she had witnessed the chemistry between the two of them first hand more than once and while she was sad, she knew he was right and it was time to go their separate ways. Derek gave her back the cross that had belonged to her brother and had left telling her to call if she ever needed anything…as a friend.

After doing his daily regimen of sit ups and then taking a shower, Derek headed out the door to the coffee shop that he and Penelope used to often frequent on Sunday mornings…another thing they had stopped doing over the past year. He had thought about calling her first but didn't want to wake her if she was still sleeping. He would see her soon enough when he arrived at her door bearing gifts of fresh coffee and the sweet gooey cinnamon rolls that were her favorites. He was pretty safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't be interrupting anything with Kevin knowing that he usually pulled an extra shift at the office on Saturday mornings.

As he waited at the pastry counter for his order to be filled, he found himself quietly humming an upbeat tune. He actually chuckled out loud as he realized the weight that had been lifted off his shoulders by being able to step back from the Unit Chief job and taking the initiative to get Penelope back in his life. Derek knew that Penelope wouldn't make it easy, she would make his life hell for the whole Tamara debacle, but he would expect nothing less from his hard headed, stubborn, 'Baby Girl'. Knowing he was going to have to work extra hard to win her confidence back, he leaned over the counter and asked the waitress to add extra icing to a couple of those cinnamon roles, just the way Penelope liked them. Every little bit helped.

* * *

_8:30 am, Penelope Garcia's apartment. _

Penelope opened her eyes but immediately shut them again as the sun that streamed through the bedroom windows caused her head to scream in pain. Reaching up, she could feel the dried blood that had matted in her blonde curls. She tried to sit up but when she moved it felt as if a hundred knives were sticking into her abdomen. She wondered how many of her ribs Kevin had broken last night during his fit of rage.

Slowly opening one eye just enough to look around, she tried to scan the apartment for any signs that Kevin was still there. Spying the alarm clock on her night stand she was surprised to see that it read 8:38 a.m. Had she really been unconscious for almost 12 hours? Even in her diminshed state, she knew that couldn't be good and that she probably needed medical attention soon but every time she tried to move her body lit up in pain and she had no idea how she was going to get to a phone, if Kevin was even gone.

As she lay on the floor trying to figure out how she was going to get out of this predicament she could have sworn she heard a sound coming from the front of the apartment. Someone at the front door? For a moment her spirits lifted but then she immediately tensed as she thought it might be Kevin returning to finish what he had started the night before. Closing her eyes she became as still as possible, hoping that if it was Kevin he would think she was still unconscious, or even dead, and leave her alone.

* * *

_8:45 am, outside Penelope's apartment door_

Derek couldn't believe it, but he was actually feeling nervous as he approached Penelope's door. What if she wouldn't talk to him? What if she didn't want him back in her life? Stopping and checking himself he told himself he couldn't even think that way…he had to think positive because having her in his life was too important.

If it had been a year or even six months earlier Derek would have just used his key and walked in but after the last few months, he didn't feel that he could comfortably just let himself back into Penelope's life, either literally or figuratively. So he knocked and waited. He knew she was home as he had seen Esther, her cadillac, parked in front of the apartment building when he drove up.

After a few tense moments with no answer at the door and no evidence of movement inside, he knocked again, this time a little more forcefully. Again, there was no sign of life from the other side of the door. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He knew that she had to have heard his knocking, perhaps she wasn't ready for this yet.

"Baby Girl" he said through the door, "I know you're in there, please don't shut me out. I've brought coffee and cinnamon rolls. I just want to talk," he practically pleaded through the closed doorway. Again there was no answer.

"Okay, Princess, I know you may not be ready to talk to me yet and I can respect that but I'm not giving up that easily," he continued to plead his case. "How about if I leave the coffee and pastry outside your door and give you a little while to think about things? I'll be back in a couple of hours, and we'll talk then. I know I shouldn't have just sprung myself on you this morning without any warning but when I come back I won't leave until we've had a chance to discuss some things." With a sigh, Derek placed his hand on the door as if trying to send his emotions through the woodwork into Penelope. After a second he turned and walked away vowing to be back and to not leave the next time without entrance. But for now he would give her a chance to process and prepare for his return, he owed her that.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for all of the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story and your reviews are what keep me writing. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter…next one will be longer!_

Chapter 3

Through the cloudy muck that was currently her mind, Penelope could have sworn she heard Derek's voice calling to her. But surely she must be mistaken, how could he have known that she was in trouble? They had barely spoken to each other in the last several weeks, much less spent time at each other's houses. Knowing that she probably had a concussion and that her mind was playing tricks on her, she blew it off as wishful thinking.

Thirty seconds later, she forced her eyes open as she heard his voice again. Maybe this was real. Could he really be here or was it Kevin playing tricks on her? Whether it was Kevin or really Derek, Penelope realized that she really couldn't take the chance of not getting help if it was available. She could feel that her condition was critical and if she didn't get help soon, things were going to quickly go from bad to worse. She had to risk it.

Her first thought was to yell out and tell Derek to use his key. She opened her mouth and tried but all that came out was a weak, dry rasp. Between the head injury and the broken ribs, it hurt too much to even think of yelling loud enough for him to hear. Opening her eyes once again she frantically searched the floor around her, hoping to find something within reach that would make enough noise to grab Derek's attention.

Just to her left she could make out an electrical cord as it disappeared under her vanity table that stood against the back wall of her bedroom. Remembering that the cord was connected to the large lighted makeup mirror that she kept on the vanity, an idea began to form in her head. If she could pull on that cord hard enough to make the mirror fall off the table onto the hardwood floor, the sound of the breaking glass should be loud enough for Derek to hear outside…or at least she hoped.

Not seeing any other options, Penelope carefully began to move her left arm out towards the cord. After fully extending her arm, it was still just out of reach. As she tried to reach out further the stretching of her arm caused immense pain to surge through her rib cage and spots began to swim in front of her eyes. As she pulled her arm back she heard Derek's voice coming through the door again…._I'll be back in a couple of hours, and we'll talk then…_

"No, don't leave me Derek, I need you," she pleaded in a whisper. Understanding that this may be her last chance she forced herself to roll onto her side and reached out once again for the cord. As she finally grasped her fingers around the cord the intense pain was too much and darkness once again took her over.

_TBC _

_Ok, so I know the muse is being very mean right now leaving you like this but I must do as the muse directs. I promise to follow up very soon with the next chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds_

Chapter 4

Derek set the bag containing the coffee and cinnamon rolls down outside of Penelope's door and turned to leave. As he started back down the hallway he heard the crash of breaking glass coming from within her apartment. Quickly turning back towards the door, he knelt down and pulled his off duty gun out of his ankle holster.

"Penelope?" he yelled through the door. Hearing no answer, he tried once more, "Penelope, are you all right? Answer me!" When there was still no answer, Derek knew something was terribly wrong. With his back to the wall, he stealthily reached over and tried the door knob…it was locked.

"Penelope, it's me Derek, if you can hear me I need you to answer me, now!" Again there was no answer and no sound coming from within the apartment. Acting purely on instinct, Derek quickly spun around and kicked in the door. If he was wrong, he would have to hope that Penelope would forgive him but it was a chance he would have to take. His heart was racing as he entered her living room, gun drawn in front of him.

"Garcia?" And still there was no answer. The quiet stillness of the apartment was enough to tell him that something wasn't right. It was too quiet for almost 9:00 am on a Saturday morning. There was no coffee brewing, no television, no water running in the shower. Chills ran down Derek's spine as he cautiously progressed further into the apartment, his eyes constantly scanning back and forth.

As he approached the beaded curtain that separated the living area from the bedroom, his trained eyes spotted something out of place on the floor just beyond the bed. Taking a few steps further in, his breath caught in his throat as he realized the disheveled heap on the floor before him was actually Penelope. There was blood coming out from under her matted and tangled blonde hair and shattered glass laying all around her.

"Baby Girl!" he gasped as he tucked his gun into the back waistband of his jeans and knelt beside her. Reaching down, he gently rolled her onto her back as he brushed her unruly hair off her face. "What the hell happened to you?" he wondered out loud as he examined the extensive bruising and cuts on her face and took note of her labored breathing. "Hang on Baby, I'm getting help," he said, praying she could hear him and would find the will to hang around long enough for help to arrive.

Grabbing his cell phone off his belt he quickly dialed 911 and got an ambulance rolling. Immediately after disconnecting from 911, Derek hit a pre-programmed number on his phone.

"Hotchner," the team leader answered after only one ring.

"Hotch, it's Morgan. I'm at Garcia's. I think you better get the team over here right away," Derek explained as soon as Hotch picked up the phone. "I just found her unconscious in her apartment. She's been severely beaten."

Knowing there would be time for questions later, Hotch merely responded, "Right, we're on our way." Snapping his phone shut, Derek's attention immediately went back to Penelope. Lightly laying his hand across her stomach to check her breathing, he jumped when she flinched and moaned in pain. Gently lifting her shirt he cringed as he saw the massive bruising that covered her abdomen. "My God, Baby Girl, who did this to you? I swear when I find out who it was I'll kill him myself!"

"Always her damn knight coming to save her, interfering where you don't belong." Derek jerked as he heard the voice behind him.

"What the hell?" Derek questioned as he turned to find himself staring straight down the barrel of a gun with Kevin Lynch at the other end of it.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. _

_Thanks to all my readers who were so patient while we experienced technical difficulties. I'll try to keep the story rolling now that we seem to be back up and running!_

Chapter 5

"And to answer your question Agent Morgan, I did that to her. The bitch deserved it." Kevin sneered back at him.

With anger and pure hatred flashing in his eyes, Derek's hands immediately went towards the back of his belt, reaching for his own weapon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Morgan," Kevin warned as he turned the aim of his gun from Derek to the battered form of Penelope laying on the floor next to him. "You may very well kill me but I can guarantee I'll get at least one shot off before you do and the first bullet goes right into your trampy girlfriend there and I don't think she's strong enough right now to survive that, do you?"

Bringing his hands back around to the front of his body where Lynch could see them, Derek glared back at him for several seconds trying to read his body language and what was behind those eyes…was he really capable of shooting and killing Penelope? He didn't like what he saw in Lynch at that moment and realized that as much as he wanted nothing more than to kill the cowardly bastard right now, he couldn't risk having him shoot Penelope.

Positioning his body slightly to the right so that he was blocking Penelope as much as possible he summoned all of his FBI profiling training and skills and tried to respond as calmly as possible, "All right, man, I hear you. You're right, no need to do anything drastic here."

"Now, with your left hand only Morgan, reach around and get that gun out of your belt and slide it over here to me," Kevin directed. "And if I even think you're going to try something funny, I'll shoot her without a second thought. I should have just finished her off last night anyways."

Fuming as he heard Kevin's words, it took all of the strength Derek had not to just rush him and tear him apart with his bare hands. The only thing stopping him was the lack of emotion he saw in Lynch's eyes. He knew that the computer tech had passed a point of no return and didn't care at this point if he lived or died and that was dangerous. When you have nothing to lose and nothing to live for, you don't care who or what you take down with you when you go. Derek couldn't risk Penelope's life just for a chance to take revenge on this asshole.

"Yeah, you got it man," Derek said calmly as he did as he was told and slid the weapon over towards Lynch.

"All right, now you're going to get on that cell phone and get Aaron Hotchner back on the line so I can talk to him," Kevin instructed as he kept his gun trained on Penelope's body.

Pulling the cell phone off the holster on his belt, Derek hit the direct dial for Hotch and held the phone out to Kevin when it started ringing, hoping he would lean forward to take it from him.

"Uh -uh, Morgan. Put it on speaker, I'll talk to him from here." Derek inwardly cursed as he pushed the speaker button on the phone.

"Morgan, we're on our way, we'll be there in a few minutes," Hotch said as soon as he answered. "How's Penelope?"

"She's alive right now Agent Hotchner," Kevin answered. "But if I see you or any member of your team or anyone that even smells like FBI within 100 yards of here, I'll kill both Garcia and Morgan."

"Lynch?" Hotch asked sounding confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hotch, listen to him. He means what he says," Derek broke in. "He's got a gun trained on Penelope right now. He'll kill her if you don't do as he says."

"And that goes for the ambulance people, too!" Lynch stated. "No one and I mean no one comes anywhere near this place unless I say so…you got it?"

"Yes, Lynch, I got it," Hotch replied back. "What is it you want, exactly?"

"I'll get back with you on that. For now, just do as I say and stay clear. I'll call you back when I'm ready to give you my demands," Lynch said as he motioned to Derek to disconnect the call.

* * *

"Damn it!" Hotch cursed as the phone line went dead.

"What do we do now?" Spencer Reid asked from the back seat of the SUV he and JJ had been riding in with Hotch.

"JJ, get on the phone with Emily and Rossi and warn them to stay clear. We'll set up a staging area in the parking lot of the movie theater around the corner from Garcia's apartment, tell them to meet us there," Hotch ordered. "And get someone to intercept that ambulance too."

"Right," JJ answered as she was already dialing her cell phone.

"Reid, as soon as we get to the staging area, I need you to have Quantico pull all the files they have on Lynch and have someone get them to us. I want to know everything about him and I want to track his movements for the past 24 hours. See if we can figure out what the hell is going on here."

"I'm on it," Reid agreed.

* * *

Back in the apartment, the air was thick with tension. Since the phone call with Hotchner, things had come to a standstill. Derek knew that Kevin was trying to figure out his next move. Whatever had happened last night, Kevin had returned to the apartment to finish this morning but Derek doubted that Lynch had planned on finding anyone there when he arrived, especially Derek.

Summoning up all of his negotiating skills, Derek knew he had to try and get Lynch to agree to at least some medical help for Penelope. He could tell that her breathing was becoming more labored by the minute and he was afraid that she was suffering from internal bleeding. As if on cue with his thoughts, Penelope let out a pained moan as she shifted slightly on the floor beside him. Derek reached over and lightly took her hand hoping that even through her unconsciousness, she would somehow sense that he was there.

"Lynch, man, whatever happened, I know you didn't mean for things to get this far. I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding. Let me get some medical attention in here for Garcia and I'll talk with Hotch. I'll let him know you helped out and make sure he goes easy on you. What do you say?" Derek, of course, didn't mean a word he said. He would kill Kevin himself, given the chance, but the important thing now was to get Penelope some help.

"Shut up, Morgan!" Lynch snapped back. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. You forget I work for the FBI, too. I've seen them negotiate with people before and don't think that all of your fancy BAU profiling and negotiating techniques are going to work with me. This is MY show and we'll do things how I say, understood?"

"All right, Lynch, you're right. I shouldn't have tried to outsmart you," Derek responded in what he hoped was a calming manner. The last thing he needed right now was to get Lynch's emotions running any more on edge than they already were. Penelope's savage beating was evidence of what Lynch was capable of when in a blind rage and he didn't want to set him off again, afraid he would make good on his promise to kill her.

"But really, what are you going to do? I mean we can't just sit here all day, with you holding a gun on us." Derek started again still hoping he could reason with the bastard. "You want me to stop playing games with you, Lynch? Fine, here's the God's honest truth, I want to get Penelope out of here and get her some help. That would also be in your best interests. I mean if you let her die, it's not going to be just an assault charge you're looking at but murder, 1st degree, premeditated at that for not getting her help when you had the chance. That's a death penalty offense, man. Let the paramedics in to get her and you can keep me here as a hostage. It's me you're really pissed at anyways, isn't it? You're were mad because of our relationship and my feelings for her. Let her go and then it's just you and me, Lynch and we can work this out, man-to-man. Don't take it out on her anymore. I'm telling you, if you let Penelope go, I'll make sure that Hotch works with you to get what you want and get you out of here, no games." Finishing his plea, Derek sat back and watched as Lynch processed all that he had said, praying he would decide to take his advice.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…but I do like playing with them from time to time. _

Chapter 6

Lynch's chilling laughter filled the room as he looked back over at Derek. "You don't really think I'm that stupid do you, Morgan? If I let her out of here, then I lose my trump card. She's not going anywhere…and either are you. Not until I get what I want." Nodding towards Penelope's limp form on the floor he added, "She's lasted this long, another hour or two won't matter."

"And what makes you think you can last that long, Lynch?" Derek snarled back, forgetting his training and his patience. "I'm a hell of a lot stronger and in a hell of a lot better shape than you are. Eventually you're gonna get tired of holding that gun and I'm going to make my move and when I get my hands on you….let's just say, you won't end up in one piece!" Derek was angrier than he had ever been. He knew he shouldn't taunt Lynch but his Baby Girl's life was in danger and his protective instincts took over. Nothing was more important than saving her and he felt like he was losing his mind watching the life drain out of her when she was right beside of him and there was nothing he could do.

"That may be true, Agent, but don't forget, I shoot for her first and I just don't think that's a chance you are willing to take. I have no qualms about killing your blonde haired bitch over there. She's already dead to me anyways. A bullet hole would just be a formality," Lynch stated with confidence. 'Anyways, don't you think I have a backup plan in place, just in case anything went wrong? I think it's time we give Agent Hotchner another call and bring him up to date."

"Backup plan? What the hell are you talking about Lynch?" Derek asked, now perplexed.

"Just get him on the phone!" Lynch ordered.

* * *

_BAU Staging Area - 9:45 a.m._

It had been almost half an hour since Hotch's contact with Lynch. He and the rest of the BAU team, along with the FBI special tactical unit, were set up around the corner from Penelope's apartment. The ambulance crew was also standing by, ready at a moment's notice.

Hotch was getting antsy not knowing what was happening inside. At this point he couldn't even be sure of Penelope's condition, or Derek's for that matter. "Dave, I want you and Emily to take the tactical unit and get sniper's set up around the building. We've contacted the other residents and they have orders to stay locked in their apartments. See what angles you can get on Penelope's unit and if someone has a clear line of sight and a shot on Lynch, let me know. No one takes him out, except on my word, understood? Right now I just want information on what it looks like in there."

"You got it Aaron, we're on it. We should be able to let you know something in less than 10 minutes," Rossi replied as he headed off to inform Emily of their assignment.

"Reid, JJ, what have you come up with so far on Lynch?" Hotch asked as he turned toward a tactical van that had been set up on the lot. The van was a high tech unit owned by the FBI, usually used for surveillance and was equipped with computers and satellite capabilities.

"Unfortunately not much from his personnel files, but we do have a tech working on his credit card and phone information as well as his activity on his computer at work for the past 24 hours to see what we can figure out," JJ informed the team leader.

"Anything so far?" Hotch inquired.

"Yeah, a few interesting tidbits," Reid answered as he typed a few things on the keyboard in front of him. "Seems like late last night, around 10:30 or so, he logged back into his computer at work. Unlike Garcia, Lynch shouldn't ever have any reason to be working that late."

"What was he doing?" Hotch asked.

"From what the tech can tell, it looks like he was looking up information on two subjects. The first was flight information to Morocco."

"Morocco?" JJ asked in surprise. "Why would he want to know about going to Morocco of all places?"

"My guess is that whatever happened with Garcia happened last night. After he attacked her, he probably panicked and was looking for a way out. Morocco is one of the countries without an extradition treaty with the United States but still friendly enough that an American tourist wouldn't look out of place there. He was planning his escape route is my guess," Reid explained.

"If he's running scared then Penelope must be in worse shape than I thought," Hotch said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "He must of thought he killed her or close to it. I assume he went back this morning to make sure she wouldn't be able to talk to us later if she was wasn't already dead. "

"But Derek said she was alive right?" JJ asked.

"Yes, but unconscious. If she's been out since last night, that can't be good," Hotch observed. "Reid you said two subjects, what's the second one?"

"You're not going to like this," Reid said as he looked towards Hotch. "He was looking up information on explosives, dynamite mainly."

"Damn, that's a hell of a tidbit, Reid." Hotch said with a deadpan expression.

Before Reid could explain any further, Hotch received word from Rossi via his earpiece. "Aaron, we're set. There's one possible shot from the building across the street. They appear to be in Garcia's bedroom. She's down near the back wall, Derek is next to her. Lynch is across from them and he's armed with what appears to be a semi-automatic…probably a 9mm."

"You said possible shot, Dave. What exactly does that mean?" Hotch wanted to know.

"Sniper's not sure he can make it Aaron," Rossi said. "It's an awfully small window to have to shoot through and if Lynch moves at all, we miss."

"All right, Dave, hold your position. Let me know if anything significant happens and tell the sniper to be ready, just in case," Hotch instructed. As he cut his connection with Rossi, his cell phone rang. Opening it, he saw the call was coming from Derek's phone.

"Hotchner" he answered stoically.

"Agent Hotchner, I believe it's time we came to a little understanding," Lynch spoke back over Derek's speaker phone. "Garcia isn't looking so hot and your hot headed agent's hero complex is beginning to surface. I think it's time we make a deal to get me out of here if you plan on seeing either of them alive again."

"What makes you think you're in a position to deal with us, Lynch" Hotch prodded.

"Besides sitting here watching your tech bleed to death from internal wounds?" Lynch chided. "How about stopping me from blowing up this whole building and everyone in it? That enough incentive for you?"

Listening as Kevin spoke to Hotch, Derek couldn't believe what he had just heard. Surely Lynch wasn't smart enough, or dumb enough depending on your point of view, to have rigged explosives. It had to be a bluff, didn't it?

Evidently, though, Hotch had reason to believe him as his only response was a matter of fact, "All right, Lynch, I'm listening."

_TBC_

_Ok, you guys going to kill me yet? It's not me, it's the muse, I promise! But I'm working on her and I think we've come to an understanding to bring this situation to a head real soon. I'll try not to make you wait too much longer. I also promise there will be some Morgan/Garcia interaction coming up in the near future as well. Thanks so much for reading and keep those reviews coming…me and the muse love feedback!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. _

Chapter 7

"It's simple Hotchner, I want passage out of the country with all the proper paperwork. It's not a difficult request, I've done most of the work for you already. I just need you to get out of the way and let me go," Lynch demanded.

"It's not that easy and you know it, Lynch," Hotch came back. "If it were up to me, I would throw you out of the country myself but it's not just my decision."

"Well I suggest you get with whoever needs to make that decision and do whatever needs to be done," Lynch demanded. "And let me give you a little incentive. Sitting just inside of Penny's apartment door is a package wrapped in plain brown paper. It's filled with explosives. In my pocket is a remote that I have just activated. You either get me out of here in two hours or I let it go off. And just so you know, if I get an itchy finger because I see something or someone I shouldn't trying to get in or out of this apartment, I can set this thing off at will with the flip of a switch." With that said, Kevin told Derek to hang up the phone.

"Lynch, you have lost your ever-loving mind!" Derek told him as he shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell do you even know about explosives?"

Kevin chuckled as he took a seat on the edge of Penelope's bed and said, "It's amazing what you can find on the internet these days. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll put this gun away and switch it for this remote. You can rush me if you want Morgan but the amount of pressure it takes to flip this switch is even less then it would have been to pull that trigger so I would advise against it."

"You're crazy, Lynch."

"Maybe, but I'm also in charge and there's not a damn thing you can do about it Morgan. Now if I were you I would sit back and think about what may be your last two hours on earth…at least you get to spend them with your girlfriend over there."

At a loss for what to do next and realizing he would have to put his trust in Hotch and the team at least for the time being, Derek turned his attention back to Penelope as he heard her stir beside him.

"Derek?"

"Hey there, Baby Girl," he said as he watched her struggle to open her eyes. Reaching over he softly laid his hand against her cheek. "It's nice to see those beautiful eyes," he told her as he gave her one of his trademark smiles. "How you feeling, sweetheart?"

"It hurts to breathe but other than that, just jinkies," Penelope managed to say with a slight smile.

Derek choked up as he watched her smile quickly turn into a grimace of pain. Here was this amazing woman trying so hard to be brave in front of him, trying to make him feel better when he should be the one helping her. A bolt of anger and frustration shot through him as he sat beside her, helpless to do anything to take away her hurt and pain.

"Shhh, Baby Girl. Don't exert yourself. Rest and I promise, someone will be here to help you soon," he said as he tried to comfort her with words he prayed were true.

Having heard more than he could stand, Kevin stood and walked over towards where Penelope lay. Looking down he said with a self righteous sneer, "Sheesh Penny, I don't know what you see in this over muscled jerk. I mean here you are in what may be the last hours of your life and he's lying to you."

"Kevin?" Penelope asked as her eyes opened wide with disbelief.

"Lynch, leave her the hell alone!" Derek warned as he started to get up.

Taking the remote he had in his hand and holding it out where Derek could see it and the finger that Lynch held on the detonator switch, Lynch stared Derek back down to his position next to Penelope. "I suggest you watch that temper of yours Morgan or no one will ever be able to help any of us again," Lynch warned as he laughed and went back to sit on the bed.

Turning back to Penelope, Derek could see the fear and questioning in her eyes. "Baby Girl, I know you're scared but you've got to trust me on this. I've never broken a promise to you before and I don't plan on starting now. I'm going to get you out of here and he's not going to hurt you anymore. Trust me?" he asked as he took her hand in both of his.

Looking back into his honey brown eyes, Penelope couldn't help but feel his protectiveness surrounding her, "I believe you, Hot Stuff."

"Good, now close your eyes and rest Baby. I'll be right here." Watching as her eyelids slowly closed, he rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. He had meant every word he had told her, but how the hell was he going to keep his promise this time he wondered as he looked at the clock and saw his window of opportunity quickly ticking away.

_TBC _

_Short chapter I know, but I wanted to add one more today. More tomorrow! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters…just my own plot lines that come out of my own twisted little brain. _

Chapter 8

Hotch had relayed the information about the explosives to Rossi and Prentiss who were still with the sniper, keeping watch on the apartment.

"Dave, your guy have any better shot now?" Hotch asked through the personal communication system they all wore.

Looking to the sniper with a questioning look, the armed man just shook his head back at Rossi. "No, Lynch is seated on the end of Garcia's bed. If we could somehow get him to move over towards the doorway, we might have a better shot," Rossi explained as he looked through the bedroom window with a pair of high powered binoculars. "Whatever we do, we need to do it now though, Garcia looks likes she's fading fast. If we don't get her some help and soon…" Rossi trailed off, not wanting to verbalize the last of the thought.

After thinking for a few seconds, Emily spoke up. "Hotch, I might have an idea."

"Go ahead, Emily."

"Remember when Reid and I were being held at the compound in Colorado? You guys were able to get a signal into me about the time you were going to infiltrate. What if we could get the same type of signal into Derek, show him where we need Lynch to be?" Prentiss explained.

"Sounds good, but what are we going to use to signal?" Rossi asked.

"The sniper's rifle has a laser sight on it. If we can catch Lynch while looking the other way, we can shine that red dot on the wall behind him, letting Morgan know where we need Lynch to be. Derek will recognize right away what that laser dot is originating from, he'll get the idea." Emily answered.

"That might work, Hotch," Reid interjected. "Only thing is, how do we let Morgan know what we're up to?"

"I'll take care of that," Hotch stated as pulled out his cell phone. Before calling into Lynch however, he had one final question for Rossi. "Dave, is your guy sure he can get Lynch dead in one shot? If he can't guarantee that, then this whole thing is a no-go. If he misses at all, Lynch will have time to set off that bomb and I can't risk killing everyone in that building, even for Garcia and Morgan."

With a quick nod, the sniper confirmed his shot with Rossi. "He's ready Aaron. You put Lynch in the right spot, and we got him."

* * *

Inside the apartment, Derek watched over Penelope, stroking her hair as watched her breathing become more and more labored with every breath. Between her head and abdominal injuries, he knew that time was becoming critical, she wouldn't be able to last much longer without medical attention. He could feel her slipping away from him with each passing second.

"Damnit, Baby Girl, don't you give up on me, not now!" he whispered under his breath. "You've got to give me the chance to make everything up to you." Realizing that he didn't have much time left to come up with a plan to deal with Kevin, Derek had basically made up his mind that if he didn't hear anything from Hotch within the next 15 minutes, he would have to take his chances with Lynch and the bomb. If he hit him just right, he knew he could get that remote away from him and knock him out. It wasn't the best plan in the world, but right now it was the only chance Garcia had.

Ten minutes later, as Derek was mentally prepping himself for his attack on Lynch, his phone rang on his belt. Opening it up, he saw it was Hotch calling in. With a sigh of relief, he held it out to Lynch praying that his team had come up with something.

"Put it on speaker," Lynch ordered.

"Go ahead, Hotch, Lynch is here and he's listening," Derek instructed.

"First of all Lynch, I want an update on Garcia," Hotch said. "If she doesn't make it before we have a chance to get to her, all bets are off on the deal you are about to get, understood?"

"Making threats, Agent Hotchner?" Kevin taunted. "It seems to me that you have forgotten that I hold all the cards here. But since you asked so nicely," Kevin continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "The bitch is still alive, that's all you need to know."

"I want to hear that from Morgan," Hotch demanded.

With a roll of his eyes, Kevin indicated to Derek to answer his unit chief. "Hotch, she's alive but she's not going to be for long if we don't get her some help. We need to get her out of here fast," Derek informed him as he heard Penelope gasp for breath behind him, his heart wrenching with the fear of losing her.

"Okay, Lynch, I've been able to start arrangements on a flight to Morocco. I believe that was your destination of choice considering there was no extradition treaty with them?"

Not believing what he was hearing, Derek broke in, "What the hell, Hotch? You're not going to let him get away completely free?"

"What choice do we have Morgan?" Hotch spoke with a slight smile on his face, glad that his information had gotten the response from his hot headed agent that he had hoped for. Now he had an excuse to speak with his agent without tipping off Lynch. "It's just like that case at the compound in Colorado, Morgan, sometimes you have to admit defeat, remember?"

"Hotch, you can't be serious…" Derek continued although something was setting an alarm off in the back of his head. Was Hotch trying to tell him something? Why would he mention the Colorado case?

"C'mon Derek, we don't have time for this. It's just like when Emily was being held and we had to let the unsub go in order to save her. Remember how that went down? Remember how we were able to get her out?" Hotch prodded, hoping that Derek was getting what he was trying to do.

Suddenly it came to Morgan: how he had signaled Emily, letting her know when the attack was going to take place. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Hotch, whatever he wants, if it helps Penelope," Derek answered, hoping that Lynch was buying the conversation.

"Well aint' that sweet but enough of old home week!" Kevin declared. "When is that plane going to be ready?"

"I need at least 30 minutes, Lynch," Hotch responded. "I'll call you back when we're ready to escort you out. In order to board the plane, I'm going to need that remote, though."

"You'll get the remote when I'm on the steps of that plane, no sooner!" Lynch advised Hotch and then ordered Derek to hang up the phone.

"You think he got it, Hotch?" JJ asked as she stood with her arms crossed leaned up against the van.

"We can only hope so." Hotch replied. Turning towards the building where the sniper was situated, Hotch gave the signal to shoot whenever he had Lynch sighted in.

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds or any of the characters._

Chapter 9

As soon as he hung up the phone, Derek began covertly scanning the apartment, his senses on high alert. From Hotch's conversation Derek had gleaned that the team was attempting to send in some type of message. He just hoped he would be able to figure it out and do what needed to be done in order to get Penelope help in time.

A few minutes later as he was watching Lynch who seemed visibly more nervous since the phone call, something caught Derek's eye on the wall behind the bed. It happened so quick, he wasn't even sure he had seen it the first time. Looking back, he noticed it again. This time he was sure, it was a tell tale red dot, the unmistakable mark of a laser light. To Derek's trained eye that dot meant one thing, a sniper rifle was honed in on the apartment. He now realized what the team was trying to tell him…Lynch needed to be maneuvered into a position where the sniper could take him out.

Moving his eyes away from the dot so that Lynch wouldn't get suspicious, Derek turned his head to make a quick last second check on Penelope before he put anything in motion. As he glanced back at her, her open eyes met his. She,too, had seen the red dot. Reaching back he quickly squeezed her hand, letting her know that he had things under control. With just the slightest nod of her head she let him know her trust in him was in tact.

Slipping his hand from Penelope's grip, he turned back to where he had last seen the dot on the wall. At first he saw nothing, but then it appeared again, this time further to the right. The dot immediately disappeared and then reappeared again about five seconds later, further to the right still. Keeping an eye on the wall, Derek watched as the dot finally flashed three times near the doorway of the bedroom. He understood. He had to get Lynch away from his seat on the bed and over towards the doorway in order for the sniper to have his shot.

"Hey Lynch," Derek called out.

"What?" Lynch answered in annoyance.

"Hey, man, Penelope could use some water."

"Yeah, so?"

"C'mon, Lynch. Hotch said if she didn't make it, the deal was off. She's severely dehydrated and needs some water. I'd hate to see you screw up the best damn deal you ever had just because you were too damn stupid to get up and get a glass of water." Derek knew he was pushing Lynch to the brink but he had to get him angry and worried enough to move or else none of them were going to make it out of there alive.

"Yeah, right Morgan, I get up and head around that corner into the kitchen and as soon as I'm out of sight you try something stupid, I don't think so."

Exasperated, Derek let out a sigh and tried again. "Look, Lynch, I'll get the damn water. You can follow and watch me every step of the way. You see anything that doesn't seem right, well like you've pointed out, you're the man with the finger on the switch. And Penelope's sure as hell not going to get up and walk out of the room while we're in the kitchen, you damn well made sure of that." Derek waited expectantly, hoping his plea would work.

Following a few moments of silence, Lynch nodded his head and said, "Fine, but you don't make a move without my permission, got it? Don't forget, I know this apartment like the back of my hand. I see you reach for anything other than a glass and that faucet and we all get blown to bits."

"Yeah, I've got it Lynch." Derek stood, keeping his hands in sight of Lynch the whole time. No need to spook him now. Taking a deep breath, Derek started towards the kitchen and the bedroom doorway. He knew this would be his only chance. If he didn't get Lynch in the right position either the shot would go astray and Lynch would set off the bomb or the sniper would never get a chance to take the shot at all and they would all die anyways when the timer set it off. "_Not great odds, Morgan_" he thought to himself.

As Derek approached the target area, he made sure he was a few steps beyond the doorway when he stopped and turned around to face Lynch who had been following him.

"What the hell are you stopping for Morgan?" Lynch said as he came up short behind him, positioned perfectly in the doorway between the bedroom and living/kitchen area of Penelope's apartment.

Glancing over Lynch's shoulder, Derek could see Penelope weakly giving him a thumbs-up sign as she watched the red dot hover over the back of Kevin's head. It was now or never.

"Close your eyes, Baby Girl" he said, not wanting her to witness what he knew was coming next.

"What the hell are you talk…." Lynch began but was never able to finish his sentence as the crack of a rifle could be heard and Lynch's body was hurled forward into Derek with force of the shot that had hit him square in the back of the head. As Lynch's body came toward him, Derek never took his eye of the remote and grabbed for it as his body crumpled, praying Kevin's dying reflexes didn't flick the switch.

As Kevin's dead body slumped to the floor, Derek let out the breath he realized he had been holding and looked down at his hand. He had the remote! Derek looked at the clock, they had 20 minutes until the timer was set to go off. Damn! One hurdle knocked down and another set up!

Laying the remote on the floor he quickly pulled his cell phone from his belt as he stepped back over the lifeless body of Kevin Lynch and headed back towards Penelope. His only purpose now was to save her and get her the hell out of this apartment.

"Hotch, you got him, man!" Derek exclaimed into the phone. "Get the paramedics up here now, we've got to get Penelope to the hospital and that damn timer on that bomb is set to go off in 20 minutes!" he said as he knelt back next to her on the floor.

"They're coming, Derek," Hotch answered, "but we've got to get the bomb squad up there first to clear that thing."

"Damn it, Hotch, she may not have that much time" Derek said laying a finger against Penelope's throat and recognizing that her pulse was becoming weaker. "She made it through 14 hours of hell and I'm not going to lose her now because the damn ambulance guys can't get to her!"

"Morgan, the bomb squad needs 10 minutes tops to get that thing out of there. The paramedics will be right behind them, I promise," Hotch tried to reassure his harried agent.

Hanging up the phone, Derek let it drop to the floor as he gave all his attention to the woman he loved that was dying in front of him. How could this have all happened? Why the hell hadn't he been there for her when Lynch was evidently putting her through months of hell? She didn't deserve to die because he had been too self-absorbed to see the signs his best friend had been trying to give him. Damn! He had to get her out of here, he had to make sure she survived and that he had a chance to prove how much he really loved her. Even if she didn't want to accept his love, that was okay. He just knew that from this very moment he would spend the rest of his life, trying to make it up to her.

'Derek, it's okay, I'm still here," Penelope whispered as she opened her eyes and watched as a tear ran down Derek's cheek. Reaching out she weakly took his hand in hers.

"Hey, Baby Girl, it's over. The paramedics will be up in a few minutes and we're going to get you to the hospital and everything's going to be okay," Derek said saying the words as much to comfort himself as for her.

"Thanks, my hero," she responded back as she attempted to give him a smile.

"Oh God, Penelope, I'm not you're hero, Baby. I'm nobody's hero," he insisted. "If I had been paying attention to start with, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry, Sweetheart." Derek lifted her hand and brought it to his lips as he gently kissed it. "Forgive me, Baby."

"Nothing to forgive, Hot Stuff, you're here now." There was so much more she wanted to say but she just didn't have the strength. She wanted him to know how she had loved him for so long and how, as long as he was with her, everything felt right, how he made her feel safe and protected and how he could make her laugh like no one else. So many words to say and now that she had the chance, her body just wouldn't allow her the strength to do so. She could feel the darkness pulling her under once again. As she sank into the abyss that was unconsciousness, she looked him straight in the eyes and simply mouthed those three words she had longed to tell him for so long, hoping that if she was truly dying, he would at least get to hear her say them once before she left – "I love you."

As the tears fell steadily from his eyes, Derek leaned over and tenderly kissed Penelope on the lips. "I love you, too my Baby Girl, with all my heart and soul," he whispered back as he layed down beside her and cradled her gently in his arms.

Several minutes later, when the paramedics, Hotch and rest of the team arrived, Derek was still there, laying with his head gently on Penelope's chest, daring her heartbeat to stop while on his watch. Every member of the team had tears in their eyes as they looked at the heart wrenching scene in front of them.

Knowing that he would never get Derek to leave her side, Hotch knelt down and softly touched him on the shoulder. "Derek, the paramedics are here. Let's get her out of here, you can stay with her and ride in the ambulance to the hospital."

Slowly sitting up, but keeping a steady grip on Penelope's hand so he wouldn't lose contact with her, Derek looked at his unit chief and friend. "Hotch, tell me she's going to be okay. Tell me I didn't mess up the only thing in my life worth living for."

Taking a look at Penelope, Hotch knew he couldn't lie to his friend. He didn't know if she was going to be okay, if she was going to pull through this. The realization broke his heart. ""We're here for her, Derek, she knows that. We're doing all we can. "C'mon, let's go," was all that he could manage to say as he motioned the medical personnel forward. As Hotch watched the paramedics work on Penelope, and recognized the grim looks on their faces, he prayed that over the next few days, he wouldn't have to return the favor of being there for his friend after losing the love of his life, as Derek had done for him after Haley's death.

_TBC_

_So, Kevin's gone and we can focus on M/G now. I hope you approve of how my muse decided to handle Kevin. Please keep the reviews coming, they have been awesome and always make my day. I will try to post more either today or tomorrow! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds or the characters._

Chapter 10

_Monday, 2 days later:_

Penelope had survived the ordeal with Kevin, but just barely. Once they had gotten her to the hospital, the doctors had confirmed that she had several internal injuries and had rushed her into surgery to stop the bleeding. Surgery itself had been a risk considering the severe concussion she had suffered and the doctors weren't even sure if she would be able to recover from the anesthesia.

From the moment they left the apartment, Derek hadn't left her side, only doing so when forced to because they were taking her into surgery. As soon as the surgery was over, he was back at her side in recovery and then in the ICU. Normally, this would have never been allowed but Hotch had spoken with the doctors and had convinced them that having Derek near would be the best medicine Penelope could have. Secretly, he also knew that there was no way in hell he would have been able to keep Derek away from her anyways.

Now it was two days later and Penelope still hadn't awakened from the surgery. Hotch stood at the doorway of her room in the ICU, watching as Derek sat next to her bed, holding her hand and speaking with her. For the past 48 hours, the team had barely been able to get him to move from that same position, only leaving long enough to grab a cup of coffee or a bite of something the team would practically have to force him to eat. If Penelope failed to wake up, Hotch knew in his heart that he would be losing not one, but two of his team members. Derek wouldn't be able to go on without Penelope at the BAU.

Not wanting to interrupt such an intimate moment, Hotch leaned against the door and listened as Derek spoke to her; "Hey Baby Girl, I'm still here. I know you need your rest but I sure do miss those beautiful eyes of yours. But you take all the time you need, you know I'll be here when you're ready to come back to me, no matter how long it takes. We have our whole lives in front of us and I'm going to make sure that I spend every day making this up to you. I love you, Penelope Garcia, more than I could ever tell you. I'm just sorry it's taken this long to admit that to you and to myself. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm sorry for so many things," Derek's words stuck in his throat as his emotions began to overtake him and the tears began to fall. "God, Baby Girl, don't leave me now, I need you more than I need air to breathe, you are the life in me, please come back."

Hotch knew it was time to step in as he saw Derek begin to break down. How much more of this could his friend take? Derek had blamed himself for everything that had happened to Penelope and no amount of talking from any of the team had been able to convince him otherwise.

Motioning to JJ and Rossi who were just outside in the waiting room, Hotch headed in and gently placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "C'mon, Derek, let's take a walk. JJ and Rossi are here, they'll watch over her while we're gone. Just five minutes, I promise, she'll be fine."

Derek's shoulders slumped as he sighed and slowly got up from his seat by her bed. JJ and Rossi both smiled at him as they walked past him to take up the watch over their friend. "It's okay, Derek." JJ reassured him. If she even blinks, we'll come and get you, honey."

Placing a guiding hand on Derek's back, Hotch led him out of the room and out the door at the end of the hall. Derek was exhausted and hadn't seen the light of day since they had brought Penelope in. Hotch figured the fresh air and sunlight would do him good and might help him clear his mind.

Leading him over to a bench underneath a tree, Hotch watched as Derek sank down onto the bench, putting his head in his hands. "Derek, I wish there was something I could say to change things, but there isn't. But you do have to stop blaming yourself, you know that Penelope wouldn't want that. When she wakes up, she's going to be awfully upset to find out you've been taking this all on your shoulders and I don't know about you, but I sure as hell wouldn't want the wrath of Garcia coming down on me like that," Hotch said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood just a little.

"Hotch, right now I would gladly take her wrath, her spite, even her hatred if she would just wake up and tell me herself," Derek said sadly.

"I know, Derek, I know," Hotch agreed as he had thought the same thing about Haley many times since her death. Knowing that sometimes there just weren't any more words that could be said, Hotch continued to just sit with Morgan, allowing his presence to serve as his support.

Just as Hotch was about to suggest that they head back in, he looked up to see Reid running towards them. "Derek!" Reid was yelling as he crossed the grounds in a jog, "She's awake! Garcia's awake and she's asking for you!"

Staring up at Reid in disbelief, Derek looked straight into the young agent's eyes, "You wouldn't lie to me, would you kid?"

"No, Derek, really, JJ's with her and told me to come get you right away. She asked for you by na…" Before Reid could say anything else, Derek was up and past him in a flash, headed back to his Baby Girl. Hotch got up and slapped Reid on the back and smiled as they turned to follow Morgan. "Reid, I think that's the best news I've heard in years. Let's go see about getting this team back in one piece!"

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Anyways, I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters there in. It really is a shame._

_This chapter hopefully has it all, a little angst, a little humor and a little love…at least that's how I tried to write it. Enjoy! Warning, slight explicitness at end of the chapter, so we'll call this chapter rated M. But really just barely. _

Chapter 11

Morgan practically flew back to Penelope's room. As he reached the doorway, the sight in front of him stopped him dead in his tracks. Penelope was awake and JJ had helped to prop her up on a few extra pillows so that she was partially sitting up. Her beautiful blonde hair was cascading around her face with one errant pink lock in a curl by her cheek. Her brown eyes were open and sparkling. At that moment, even with the IV's and oxygen tube that were still attached, Penelope was the most gorgeous creature Derek had ever seen. So much so, it took his own breath away and he literally had to remind himself to start breathing again.

"Hey Hot Stuff, you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to come over here and see me?" Penelope teased as she held out her hands beckoning him to her. Her voice was still weak and raspy but for Derek he had never heard a more beautiful sound in his life.

Heading over to her bed he sat down next to her and took her hands in his and simply said, "I'm sorry, Baby Girl," and hung his head as the tears began to fall. Before Penelope would allow anyone to tell Derek she was conscious, she had made JJ tell her how he was holding up. JJ had explained Derek's feelings of guilt and how he had practically never left her side since they had arrived at the hospital. Penelope quickly figured out that she wasn't the only one who would need time to heal from the chaos that Kevin Lynch had wrought.

"Love means not having to say your sorry, My Love," she whispered in his ear as she pulled him closer and put her arms around him. Derek had never felt so right as he did at that moment in her arms. The man that never let anyone in, never trusted anyone, never let his emotions to close to the surface, could have cared less at that moment that here he was crying like a baby for the whole world to see. The only thing that mattered was that Penelope was alive and that after all that had happened, he hadn't lost her.

Hotch quietly signaled to Rossi and the others that it was time to leave the room. They would have time to visit with Garcia later but for now he knew that Derek and Penelope just needed time to be with each other. Looking back over her shoulder as she left, JJ smiled as she watched Morgan pull back from Penelope's embrace and take her face in his hands. "I love you, Penelope," she heard him whisper as he brushed his lips across Penelope's.

_Friday_

It had been four days since Penelope had awakened from her coma and it seemed as if Derek had been even more reluctant now to leave her sight than before she woke up. So much so, that he was beginning to drive her crazy. Every time she would even think about moving to reach for something or, God forbid, ask for an aspirin for her headache, he would immediately be there by her side, smothering her with concern and insisting on doing everything for her. At this point he wouldn't even let her use the remote to change the channel on the TV by herself.

"All right, that's it! Hotch, you've got to help me out here, boss man!, she pleaded to Aaron who had been sitting next to her bed doing some of his ever-present paper work.

"What's the matter Baby Girl?" Derek asked with concern as he looked up from where he had been cutting her food on the meal tray the nurse had just brought.

Hotch looked on in amusement as Penelope proceeded to plead her case. "Derek, Sugar, you know I love you more than life itself, right?"

"Sure, Baby Girl."

"Well if you want to keep it that way then I suggest you lay down that spork and step away from that food tray."

"But, Ba.." Derek tried to protest as Hotch stifled a chuckle.

"Don't 'Baby' me Derek Morgan. For God's sake, the only thing on that tray is meatloaf and jello, I don't think I need you to cut it up for me before I eat it! Now I meant it when I said I loved you Sweetie but if you don't stop hovering over me every second, I will not be responsible for where that cute little plastic spork might end up! Got it,?" she said as she gave Derek her most menacing stare.

"Derek, I think you better do as she says," Hotch said as he laid down his paperwork and came over to stand by the bed. "I don't think she's kidding about that spork," he quipped with a smile.

"Okay, okay," Derek said in resignation as he laid down the plastic utensil and backed away from the try with his hands in the air. The helpless, puppy dog look on his face as he did so made both Penelope and Hotch laugh. No matter how bothersome he got, she never could stay mad at her sexy God of Chocolate Thunder for long.

"C'mon, Derek, let's give Garcia a little breathing space, I think she can handle things on her own for a few minutes," Hotch said as Penelope shot him a grateful glance.

Derek started to protest but Penelope put her hand up, cutting him off. "No, baby, listen to the boss man and go, please! I'm feeling fine and if I need anything I'll just push this handy-dandy little call button here beside my bed."

"I guess I know when I'm outnumbered," Derek conceded as he headed towards the door with Hotch. "But I'll be right down the hall if you need anything."

"I know handsome, believe me, I know!" she laughed as she watched Hotch almost drag him out of the room. God, how she loved that man even if he did drive her crazy!

* * *

By Sunday, the doctor had given Penelope the okay to go home. She wouldn't be allowed back at work for a couple of more weeks while her ribs continued healing but at least she would be able to get out of the stark white hospital. The lack of color was driving her mad.

On the other hand, the thought of going back to her apartment, scared the hell out of her. While she was in the hospital, she didn't have to think about the last 14 hours she had spent in her apartment but going back would mean facing all that had happened head on. And even though she wasn't sorry that Kevin was gone, she didn't particularly relish the idea of seeing the spot where she had last seen his dead body lying in the middle of her bedroom floor.

Derek had noticed her hesitation as he watched her brushing her hair as she got ready to leave the hospital.

"Penelope? Is everything all right, Sweetheart? Aren't you ready to go home?" He asked as he came up behind her and gently put his arms around her bandaged waist.

"Well, I'm ready to get out of here, that's for sure," she said as she leaned her head back against his chest.

"But?..."

"Damn, I hate profilers. I can't ever get anything past you, can I?" she said in mock annoyance.

"Nope, not a chance. Now spill it, Baby Girl," he spoke as he watched their reflection in the mirror. He loved the way she looked wrapped in his arms.

"I guess I'm just worried about going back to the apartment. I know it's my home but after all that's happened there, I just don't know if I can face it. It's filled with so many bad memories now," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Derek took her by the shoulders and turned her so she was facing him. Taking her face in his hands, he used his thumb to wipe the wetness from her porcelain skin. "Then don't go, Baby Girl. Come to my house, stay with me, move in with me. You don't ever have to go back to that place again as far as I'm concerned."

"Derek, are you serious? You want me to move in with you? To share a house with you, for always?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, Baby, but not just my house. I want you to share my house, my bed, my love and my life. I love you and I need you Penelope, and I think you feel the same way about me. We can't be afraid to admit that anymore. Come live with me, let me take care of my Princess in the matter she deserves to be taken care of."

When he was finished, he brought his lips down to meet hers and what started as a tender kiss soon grew more passionate as Derek began to nibble on her lower lip, begging for entrance beyond her love swollen lips. Opening to him, she felt his tongue as it plunged in searching and tasting every crevice of her mouth. My God, the man could kiss. It was as if all the pent up love and lust they had held back for the past six years was being poured into that one moment. Penelope could feel her whole body responding, her nipples becoming taut, her panties becoming wet with the desire she felt for him. She moaned with the pleasure she was feeling.

Hearing Penelope moan drove Derek wild, his hardness immediately growing inside of his jeans, and he wanted nothing more than to make love to this woman right then and there but he reluctantly pulled back before things went too far. She was not yet healed and he didn't want to hurt her, not to mention that this was definitely not the place he wanted to be when he made love to her for the first time. There would be time for endless nights of passionate love making later, but he also wanted a chance to woo her and show her how his love went so much deeper than just lust.

"So I take that as a yes?" he said with a sparkle in his eyes as looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"There's nothing I want more in this world than to share my life with you, Derek Morgan."

_TBC?_

_So is this the end of Out of the Darkness or would you like me to continue on with life at Derek's house? I didn't want to drag things out too long if you didn't want me too so I'm leaving the choice up to you! Thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds_

_So I had mixed reaction on continuing the story. Some of you told me to continue for several more chapters and some said the ending was great where it was at so I decided on a compromise. Here's an epilogue….I hope you like it. It's quite a long one but iIn honor of Valentine's day I decided to make it romantic and sensual, so this definitely a __**rated M**__ chapter at the end. I don't usually write such so I hope you enjoy it. _

_And thanks once again to all of my reviewers and readers. I can't tell you how great it make s me feel to see your responses and alerts. _

Epilogue

Derek and Penelope had been living together since the day she was released from the hospital. No matter how much you love or know someone, living together brings a whole new set of challenges so while things were just a tad awkward at first, every day seemed to bring them closer together and more comfortable with each other. Both could honestly say that it was a decision they never regretted.

Derek had made good on his word to take things slow and to take the time to woo and prove his love to his woman. Penelope was still on the mend for the first month, and instead of moving straight into his bedroom, they both decided she would move into his guest bedroom just down the hall. The last thing Derek wanted was to pressure his Baby Girl into things she wasn't ready for, emotionally or physically. They both also realized that even though Kevin was gone, Penelope would still have the issues from that relationship to deal with as well.

And the issues came. For several weeks, there were nightmares in which Penelope would wake up either curled up in a ball and crying as if she was trying to protect herself from Kevin's blows or screaming Derek's name. Derek was always there to comfort her, laying gentle kisses on her forehead, stroking her hair, or just holding her until she fell back asleep. It tore his heart to shreds to see her suffering but he also knew enough to know that her mind needed a chance to work through all the pain.

Evenings were the best, it was the time they dedicated strictly to themselves and getting to know each even better than they had before. Every night Derek would cook or they would order something in and they would turn off the TV and sit at his dining room table slowly eating and discussing anything and everything. They told each other everything they could about their childhoods, their families, their likes, dislikes anything that came to mind.

After dinner they would get Clooney and head out around the neighborhood on an evening walk. The fresh air and exercise was good for healing Penelope's wounds and Derek loved being able to put his arm around her shoulder as they walked and just being with her.

When they would return home, it was usually time to relax with TV or movies. It really didn't matter what was on, they just loved sitting on the couch, snuggling, holding hands and sharing the occasional kiss. Sometimes Penelope felt that this particular time they spent together was more intimate than sex could ever be. Not that she wasn't looking forward to the day they would make love but she already felt so close to Derek, she knew they had a bond and a level of connection that most couples never experience.

When it came time for her to return to work, they were both nervous but she found that she fell back into her routine very quickly and that being back with the rest of her 'family' was great therapy in itself. The team all knew that Derek and Penelope were living together and just accepted it. There was no talk about it, it just was. Hotch and Rossi had decided they would just leave things be and would talk to Strauss only if she decided there was an issue. Until then, there was no need to stir the pot.

Six weeks after her release from the hospital, the team was finally being reassigned major cases again and the time came for Derek to have to travel with the team to a case in Boston. Penelope was scared to have him leave, but she also knew she had to learn to make it without him by her side every minute. This was the nature of their job and Derek's job was so much of what made him the amazing man that he was, she knew this day would come and was actually happy for it. This is what normal would be in their lives and they both had to re-learn how to deal with it.

The case also gave them a chance to re-establish their phone flirting habits that had almost been abandoned during the past year. And now that they were officially a couple, it brought their phone calls to a whole new level. Of course, they were both professional when need be and working the case was their top priority, but now when they had the chance to flirt the anticipation that it would actually lead somewhere made it all the more fun.

Derek would also call home every night after he was back at the hotel room. He would bring Penelope up to date on the case and let her know that he and the team were all ok. He also used the time to check up on her and to make sure she was handling the lonely nights ok. She had been scared at first, but she told him that she had comforted herself by sleeping in his bed and allowing Clooney to join her to keep her safe.

"Baby Girl, you're spoiling that dog!" Derek chuckled as he spoke to her one night. "I hope you've explained to him that once I'm back, he's out and I'm in!"

"You better believe it, Hot Stuff. Just keeping your side of the bed warm for you," Penelope teased back. Neither one came right out and discussed them moving into the same bed upon Derek's return, but it seemed as if they had come to the same conclusion, it was just a given that it would happen.

Within 10 days, the case in Boston was solved and the team was headed back. It was late on a Thursday night and Hotch had given the team Friday off so they would all have a long weekend. Derek was anxious to get home to Penelope. Just thinking those words, made him happier than he had ever been before, he had never had someone to come home to before.

Leaving his paperwork for Monday, Derek had let Penelope know that he would be heading straight home from the airport. It was after 11:00 pm when he pulled in the drive and it looked as if all the lights in the house were off except for a faint glow coming from the living room window. Derek figured that Penelope had most likely fallen asleep in front of the television waiting for him to get home.

Quietly opening the door, he set his bag down in the entryway and proceeded towards the living room. He was surprised not to find Penelope on the couch but he was even more surprised when he saw two champagne glasses with a note propped up against them with his name on it sitting on the coffee table. A lone candle in a crystal candlestick was burning next to the glasses.

Smiling to himself, he went over and picked up the note_. _

"_Mon Cheri, Je t'aime de tout mon coeur,. _(I love you with all my heart). _"I'm waiting, My Love, take the glasses and proceed to the kitchen."_

Picking up the glasses and the card, it was all Derek could do not to run immediately and find wherever his Baby Girl was hiding, but his interest was piqued and he couldn't wait to see what surprises she had in store. As he walked into the kitchen, there was another candle beside a silver tray containing strawberries, a glass bowl filled with warm chocolate sauce and a bottle of French champagne. Another note was on the tray: _"My Chocolate God of Thunder, I once told you I had a sweet tooth. Tonight I intend to satisfy my cravings. If you would like to help me, please bring the glasses and the tray to the bedroom. I'll be anxiously awaiting your arrival."_

Derek's whole body was tingling with the anticipation of what he would find in the bedroom. Never in his life had he met a woman who had done such a thing for him or who caused the physical reaction that Penelope could cause just by thinking about her.

As he entered the bedroom, Derek nearly dropped the tray when he saw the sight before him. There must have been 50 candles lit around the room and the sounds of smooth jazz filled the air. In the center of it all, draped sensually across his bed laying on top of a white fur throw was Penelope, dressed in a red lace negligee that barely contained her voluptuous breasts and that just came down to the very top of her milky white thighs.

The reaction from Derek's body was immediate, his jeans immediately tightening as he saw the vision that lay before him. Never in his life had he seen any woman look so beautiful, so erotic, and so sensuous at once. He wanted her with every fiber of his being.

"Come to me my vision," Penelope said with a sexy lilt in her voice as she crooked her finger at him. Practically throwing the tray on the bedside stand and ripping off his shirt, he climbed onto the bed next to her as his hands immediately began exploring her body.

"My God, Baby Girl, you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen," he said almost breathlessly as his fingers traced from her lips, down her throat to the lace that covered her rock hard nipples. Looking back up into her sensuous eyes, he gently asked her, "Are you sure, Baby? This is what you want? You're ready? Because there's no turning back from this."

"There is nothing I have ever wanted more in my entire life. No, that's not true, My Love, I have never needed anything more than I need to make love to you right now, to feel you inside of me, to make us one," she responded as she reached over, working the button on his jeans.

Derek quickly stood and stepped out of the rest of his clothes and then knelt next to her on the bed, gently pushing her shoulders back against the pillows and headboard. "Then lay back and enjoy, Princess, because my one goal in life is to satisfy every craving you have and to give you everything you have ever needed."

As Penelope watched with lust-filled eyes, Derek reached over and dipped a strawberry into the warm vat of chocolate. Straddling her, he slowly brought the strawberry over and held the dripping chocolate just over her heaving chest. With his other hand, he pulled the red lace down, freeing her nipples and began dripping the luscious chocolate over each pink, quivering bud.

Penelope moaned as the hot, thick confection reached her skin, the sound of her pleasure driving Derek wild and making him harder than he had ever been in his life. Bending down, he brought his mouth to her right nipple and began to suck and lick the chocolate off of her as the hand with the strawberry brought it to her lips.

Watching over the mound of her breast as she took the strawberry in her mouth and seductively sucked and bit into the juicy berry, Derek thought he would cum right then and there.

Putting a hand on each side of his head, Penelope guided Derek back up to her mouth and quickly brought his lips to her as her juice coated tongue hungrily crashed into his mouth, tasting the chocolate he had just licked off her breast. Penelope had never been the aggressor in bed, but with Derek, she couldn't help herself. Everything about him, the way he worked his tongue, they way his hardness throbbed against her, it all made her hungry in a way she had never been before. She couldn't get enough of him.

Pulling away slightly, Derek trailed his tongue across her lips, down her throat and to her chocolate covered left breast. Sucking the hard nipple into his mouth he groaned as he felt Penelope reach down and grab his cock. "Oh, God Baby," he moaned as she began to stroke and run her fingers over the top of his swollen member.

Moving down on the bed so she could get a better grip, Penelope continued to stroke Derek, first slowly and then faster. Derek laid back as she continued to work her magic, her fingers hitting all the right places. When he felt a slight pause in the action he opened his eyes and saw that she had dipped her finger into the chocolate and was bringing it towards him. Looking at him with eyes filled with pure hunger she leaned over and whispered in his ear.."Now to satisfy that sweet tooth of mine." As he watched, Penelope painted his hardness with the chocolate and then brought her finger to her mouth, sexily sucking the last drops of chocolate off the full length of her finger. Derek thought he would explode watching her finger being sucked in and out of her red swollen lips.

Leaning down over him, Penelope took him into her steamy mouth. Her tongue at first flicked quickly back and forth over the tip and then her whole mouth sliding down the shaft, taking him in completely. Slowly she began to move her mouth up and down, then faster and faster, sucking and tasting him the whole time. Derek was in heaven. Never in his life had he experienced what she was doing to him now. Within a few minutes he reached up, pushing her back. "Baby, you've got to stop or I'm going to cum right now…and I'm not ready for that, not yet. There's too much left to do," he said with an evil grin.

Giggling, Penelope allowed him to roll her back over onto her back and pull her to the edge of the bed. Kneeling on the floor between her legs he placed her backside on the edge of the bed and pushed her legs up in the air, spreading them with his hands. "Now it's my turn for dessert," he said as he bent over and brought his face between her legs. He could smell her hotness and saw the glistening of her wet folds as he brought his tongue to meet her. Moaning at the sheer sweetness of the taste of her, he began to run his tongue up and down the length of her until he found the spot on her clit that made her scream out his name in pleasure as she writhed on the bed.

"That's it, Baby, let me see you cum, let me hear you call my name," he said as he brought down one of his hands and inserted two fingers inside of her, driving her crazy as he stroked inside with his fingers and circled her red hot clit with his thumb.

"Oh, Fuck yeah, Derek!" Penelope screamed as orgasms like she had never experienced before ravaged her body over and over again. "Please, Derek, no more, I need you inside of me, Now!" she pleaded as her body rolled with the waves of pleasure. "I have to feel myself wrapped around you, please!"

"Anything my Princess wants", Derek said as he pushed her back onto the bed, reaching for a condom from the night stand. Within seconds he had the condom on and was hovering over her. "I've wanted this from the moment I first saw you," Derek said as he slid his hardness into her, feeling her immediately wrap tightly around him. It was better than he had even fantasized, hot, wet and tight. It was if they were made for each other.

Derek tried to stroke slowly at first, but by this time they were both too far gone and he immediately began pumping, slapping hard against her with every stroke. Within seconds he could feel himself exploding inside of her as she tightened around him with yet another round of orgasms.

Finally spent, Derek collapsed on top of her as she reached around him and held him in. Neither one wanted to disconnect, the bond they had made being too special and too important to break.

"Baby Girl, that was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life." he whispered into her ear. "There is no one in this world for me but you."

"Je suis toujours ici pour vous, aussi." Penelope whispered back.

Finally rolling off of her, Derek gave her a kiss on the cheek as he quickly discarded the condom and then reached over and popped the cork on the champagne bottle.

"That cork doesn't hold a candle to you, Hot Stuff," Penelope giggled as she watched it fly across the room.

Chuckling, Derek filled both glasses, handing one to Penelope as she sat up against the headboard. Bringing his glass towards hers he proposed a toast, "To the love of my life and my soulmate. I'm sorry that it took so long to realize what I had been missing but I promise I will spend every day of the rest of my life giving you the love that you deserve."

Clinking their glasses together, they both took a long drink to replenish their dehydrated bodies. As an evil sparkle came to her eye, Penelope reached over and grabbed Derek's glass out of his hand, setting both hers and his on her night stand. "Well since you offered.." she said as she waggled her eyebrows, "I see by the clock it is now 12:01 and tomorrow is here. How bout day two of that loving you promised?" she said as she brought her mouth back down on his.

_The End!_

_I hope you all enjoyed it and that it wasn't too much but I must admit, it was a lot of fun to write! _


End file.
